Breaking Dawn
by musicl0ver
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn. It's a lot different from the original book. Focused around the Bella's love for Jacob and Edward. Read and Enjoy!
1. A New Story

Breaking Dawn

Chapter One: A New Story

"Do we have to tell him Edward? He's going to _kill_ me," I said exasperated. I trembled as we neared my house. Edward looked at me, his eyes full of amusement.

"It'll be okay Bella, don't worry," he assured in his musical voice. I grew calm, and sank back into the car seat, toying with the ring. The car rolled smoothly past the trees, reminding me of how Jacob and I would always be outside, together… Just the two of us, having the time of our lives, now, he was gone.

Gone.

I gasped in my seat, trying to swallow down the tears that were coming up. "God, I can't do this," I breathed.

Edward gently placed his hand on top of mine, his eyes never leaving mine. "Shh Bella, it's alright. I'll always be here for you." He kissed my forehead, "Don't worry."

I breathed in and out slowly, and decided to ask him the question that had been bothering me for days. "Where's…. Jacob?"

His knuckles grew white, "I don't know. But wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine." There was a disturbing edge to his voice. "Bella…"

"Yes?" I asked. "You can tell me anything you know?"

"This might upset you…." he whispered.

I put my head against his cold, smooth shoulder. "You can never upset me Edward." I sighed happily. "We're getting married…." These words still shocked me, even though I had said them countless times.

Edward smiled, "Yes… I must be the _luckiest _vampire…man… in the world." He parked the car smoothly in front of my house.

"We're getting married," I whispered, my voice cracking. "I need some time!" I panicked.

"Bella," he took my shoulders into his hands, "It'll be okay. He'll understand."

My voice cracked, "Eventually."

Edward cracked a grin, "Eventually," he agreed.

With this thought, I stepped out of the car, my hands shaking. Edward, however, looked perfectly at ease, his hands in his pocket, and his hair blowing casually into his face.

_Breathe_

Edward was too perfect, too gorgeous, too beyond description. I couldn't believe that he fell in love with me… an extremely clumsy girl. As if he had read my thoughts, he took my right hand, kissed it softly, reassuring me that I was the one. When I rang the doorbell, immediately stepping an arms distance away from him. He chuckled, his eyes twinkling.

Charlie opened the door, his eyes frowning in dislike at seeing Edward. Edward merely ignored this, and greeted him.

"Good evening."

Charlie grunted, "Hmph. Come on in Edward," he said grumpily. Edward waited for me to go inside, and then stepped into the house. Who said that chivalry was dead?

I hid the ring behind my back, frightened at what might happen.

"Dad?" I asked meekly. "There's something… important…that I want to tell you."

He widened his eyes in suspicion. "You aren't pregnant are you?" His eyes flickered between Edward and me.

I laughed nervously. "No, dad. I-"

"I asked your daughter's hand in marriage, Charlie," Edward interrupted. He took the hand hidden behind my back. "I love her, and I _want_ to spend the rest of," he looked at me, admiration in his eyes, "My life…with her. I should have asked for your permission first, but I love her too much. I came here, today, to ask for your blessing. It wouldn't feel complete without you."

Charlie burst into loud guffaws. "Hah! You're kidding right?"

I looked blankly at him. "Not really…"

His laughter stopped abruptly. "Oh."

"I know that you think Edward isn't right for me…. But I still love him and I want to…also spend my life with him." I gave him the most adorable look that I could muster. "Please, dad?"

Charlie's eyes softened, "I'll. I'll… I'll…. Think about it."

"Thanks dad."

"Just…think about what you're going to do."

"I did dad, and I _am_ going to do this. I know it's the right thing."

He scratched his head, taking deep breaths. "If you know that it's the right thing….then I can't do anything about it. I hope it goes well with you two," Charlie said, unsure of his words. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch some…television. Get my mind off of things."

"The televisions in here dad!" I yelled after him. He mumbled something incoherent and I heard him stomp noisily upstairs.

Edward took me into his arms, "I told you not to worry." He gently kissed the top of my forehead.

"I feel perfectly safe with you," I said happily, kissing him lightly. "I'm glad that you asked Edward, but I still think that I'm way too young for this…"

He sighed, "If you want to wait, we will. I don't want to pressure you into _anything,_ Bella."

"I know."

I closed my eyes, leaned against him, feeling finally at peace. I wished that this feeling could last…but somehow, I knew it wouldn't.

It never did.


	2. Dreams

Breaking Dawn

Chapter Two: Dreams

"He's like a drug for you, Bella," he whispered into my ear. "I see that you can't live without him now. It's too late. But I would have been healthier for you. I wouldn't be a drug; I would be the air… the sun." He leaned in toward me, I felt his warm skin… so close to mine.

"No… stop it," I murmured, weak and dazed. "He's… the one I want. I _love _him, and I'm going to marry him."

"Bella, why can't you see the truth? You don't love him completely," he ran a finger through my hair. "You still _love _me, a part of you does." He grabbed my hand roughly, "Bella," his voice said hoarsely.

"Jacob, I… I don't care about you. Just go!" I yelled. "Get away from me. You're too distracting!"

Jacob looked at me, his eyes unreadable. "Fine, just don't regret any choices you've made." He began to walk away. "I love you Bella." I choked on my tears, trying not to make a noise. Jacob sighed, morphed, and ran away, gone in a second. When he was finally gone, everything came out. The tears. The anguish. Everything.

"Bella!"

I felt Edward lying next to me, his face next to mine. "Bella!" he called again. "Are you okay?"

I jolted awake, my pillow soaked in tears. "Wha- What?" I asked incoherently. The dream flashed before my eyes. Jacob. Me. Run. Gone. Forever.

"You were crying, my love," Edward said, his eyes full of concern. He looked at my tear stained eyes, realization coming to his eyes. "Jacob…"

I shook my head, "No… no… it was about my dad. He was… in the woods and the Volturi were there…"

Edward searched my eyes. I knew he didn't believe me, but he decided not to say anything else. "Are you alright now?" He placed his cold lips against my warm forehead.

"Of course, don't worry."

"How can I not?"

I smiled. "I can take care of myself you know."

Edward chuckled. "Of course you can Bella," he said, wrapping me closer to him. He leaned away and looked closely at me, "I'll always be watching out for you. You're attracted to danger."

I yawned. "I blame you," I accused.

"Go to sleep, love." He brushed his fingers through my hair, soothing me, making me forget my dream. I yawned again and closed my eyes.

"Bella, you can break out of it. I believe in you!"

I snatched blindly in the dark, "Break out of what Jacob?" I stumbled into something hard and fell back, clutching my arm. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Bella, it's me, Edward. Your _true_ love, Jacob left you. I'm here."

"Bella! Breakfast!" Charlie yelled.

I jumped out of bed, Edward already gone. I brushed the hair out of my eyes, walked into the restroom to clean up. I was such a mess, my hair was tangled in sweat and my cheeks red with warmness.

Two dreams in a row about Jacob… one night of restless sleep. Who knew how long it would last, I wondered.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head and walked downstairs. A smell of burnt pancakes rolled over me. "Dad? Since when do you cook pancakes?"

He stuck his head out of the refrigerator. "Ever since my daughter was engaged…" Charlie held out a pitcher of orange juice. "OJ?" I smiled weakly and scratched my head, the thoughts about Jacob coming back. "Alright, I'm going to go to work…" He placed the pitcher on the table, "See you at dinner."

"Bye."

When I heard the car start, I immediately ran upstairs. I knew it was here somewhere; I had left it in here. Jacob gave it to me before he left, saying that if I ever needed him, that I could just use this. I tried to remember…

"Bella." He knocked on my window. I turned on the light to open the window. My eyes were red with tears, tears for him.

"Do you know how worried I was Jacob?" I asked my voice cracking. "God, I spent my whole night worrying. You could have said something!"

"Bella just let me talk. I ran… but I stopped. I knew that I couldn't leave you alone… That's why I came back here." He felt his jean pockets and brought out something small and wooden. He held it in the light, and I saw the intricate symbols and shape on the wooden sphere. "My dad gave it to me… Some kind of old, very ancient magic, that nobody believes in anymore."

I rubbed my fingers against the sphere. "What is it supposed to do?" I wondered.

"It's supposed to help you contact your loved ones. If you _ever _miss me, just call me. I'll hear it… well I'm supposed to." He smiled. "Never forget me Bella." Jacob lifted himself out, jumped down smoothly, and started to run at a moderate pace. I stared at him until he was completely out of my sight. When he was gone, I examined the sphere. What use was it? I thought angrily, and threw the sphere across the room. It bounced against the wall and rolled under my bed. I glared at the ground, and then burst into tears. I couldn't believe that he had left me….

Under the bed, it was under the bed. I frantically ran my fingers across the floor, trying to feel a sphere. Finally, I felt it and gently grasped it.

I looked at the sphere, looking for some kind of speaker. There was nothing, how on earth was I supposed to contact Jacob? I angrily pressed on the sphere, a hole formed right under my thumb. I gasped, "Jacob, Jacob, can you hear me?"

"Bella?"

A huge smile formed on my face. "Yeah, it's me."

"Hey, it worked."

I rolled my eyes, "Where are you? I… miss you."

"That's good," he said, pleasure in every word. "I'm fine, Bella. I just needed a place to think, where nobody could hear my thoughts."

"Couldn't you come back for a day?" I wondered.

He was silent. "I don't know… Not yet, soon, I promise."

"It was nice to hear your voice again."

"I… I've got to go Bella."

I placed the sphere into my drawer and closed my eyes.

Jacob was okay.

I smiled and fell asleep.


	3. Surprises

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 2: Confusion

Note: Sorry, this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Edward and his breathtaking beauty. I still couldn't believe that he had chosen me, marked me as his own. I loved him with all my heart, but it pained me to acknowledge that I also loved Jacob. He had protected me when Edward was gone, picked up the broken pieces. Now I had broken his and I had to fix it. I wouldn't be at peace until I did. I looked away from Edward; he was too understanding, too patient, to perfect. I couldn't stand to hurt_ any_ of them.

"Good afternoon Bella," he said smiling. His eyes were my favorite shade of light topaz, he had hunted.

I yawned and snuggled closer to him, all my confusion rolling away. I could never focus on much when he was around. "You hunted?"

"Yes, I hope you didn't miss me too much."

"Time flew by pretty fast, actually," I said jokingly. He chuckled. "I should get out of bed; I spent half of my day in here." I unwillingly pulled away from him and walked to the restroom to comb my unruly hair. When I was presentable, I came back into the room to start on my homework. I sighed. "I really don't want to do this."

When I looked at it, all of it was completed… finished… and in my own handwriting…"Edward? Did you do this?"

He leapt off the bed in one graceful motion. "You seemed tired Bella; I figured that you needed a rest." Gently, his fingers grazed my face, I shuddered in delight. "Besides, I know your handwriting better than you."

I was relieved that I didn't have to concentrate on my homework anymore. "Thanks, I guess."

"Now, what do you want to do? We can go to Paris, the city of lights, or –"

"Paris? Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously.

"Anywhere, my love."

I looked accusingly at him. There had to be a reason behind this. I stared into his eyes; they didn't portray any guilt or frustration. He was too good at hiding it now.

"Why?" I saw a quick flash of excitement in his eyes. It was a flicker, but I saw it, I was sure of it.

"I just felt like it. We're getting married and I wanted to spend time with you, in a place that you've never gone before," he explained. "I'd suggest Paris." He saw me hesitate, "You'll be back before curfew, promise."

I shrugged my shoulders. Paris. It sounded like the perfect place to forget about Jacob and to just focus on Edward. I nodded. "Sounds like the perfect plan."


	4. Far Away

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 4: Far Away

"Paris," I murmured. Never, in all my life, had I imagined this moment; that I would be able to stand on top of the Eiffel Tower. This was _unbelievable._ "Wow. Edward, this is amazing." I stared at the star dotted sky, the night lights setting over us.

Edward cupped my chin into his hands, "If you marry me, I'll promise you a life of this; a life of happiness, excitement, and love."

My heart swooned as I looked into his golden eyes. "What are you talking about Edward? There is no if, only yes." I smiled, and then moved closer to him as he enveloped me into a hug. Even though the cold winds blew over Edward and me, I felt perfectly warm and content in his arms.

Edward placed his face into my hair, "I don't want to force you into this, Bella. Please, if you don't want to marry me, just say no. I don't want to leave you unhappy and regretful. Please, just tell me the truth." He looked at me, "If only I could read your mind right now."

I took a long breath, my mind spinning at the things he had told me. I owed it to him to be just as truthful and honest as he had. "Edward, I truly want to marry you. But…"

"But you're still in love with Jacob," he whispered. His haunting voice seemed to travel through me. I shuddered.

"I'm sorry Edward."

He offered a weak smile, "You shouldn't be. It was my fault. I shouldn't have left you. Maybe, I should have stayed away from you. If I had, you would be with Jacob, and there would be one less broken heart in this world. But I couldn't resist you, Bella. You were the forbidden fruit, the lamb."

I placed my finger against his mouth. "Edward, I'm glad you saved me from the truck. I'm glad that you watched over me when I slept. I'm just glad that you were always with me. When you left, I knew that you would always be a part of me. I can't live without you. But I can't live without Jacob either… He was there, when you weren't and I can't change that." He brushed away the hair from my eyes, his eyes a mixture of emotions. "I've tried and tried. But I can't change it. I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be. It's my fault."

I sighed. I knew that I was going to be making the right choice. "Listen to me, Edward. I will marry you, but you have to turn me into a vampire."

His grip tightened slightly, "Bella… You have no idea what it's like to be a vampire. A _monster_. I could _hurt_ you with these hands, I could…"

"You haven't Edward. You've saved me with these hands," I said placing his hands on my cheek. "Please, Edward, I'm begging you. I know it's vain of me, but I don't want to grow old when I'm with you. I don't want to see the difference between our ages increase and increase. Please."

Edward laughed, "Bella, I would always stay with you until the very end."

"Don't you think it would be weird if you were married to an old lady?"

"I don't care about your appearance, just your inner beauty."

I smirked, "Gosh, you are so cheesy."

"If you truly want to become a vampire, then I will change you. Be warned though, I will always try to change your mind."

"I know, Edward." Smiling, I moved back into his arms. "Thank you."

Edward nodded, "I love you Bella."

Silently, we stood there for the rest of the night. The rest of the city moved around us, but we remained there, closed in our own world.

"I love you too."


	5. Dreamwalking

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 4: Dreamwalking

"Bella?"

I walked blindly through the dark, the voice of someone I loved leading me on. "Where are you? I can't see."

"I'm right here."

I shook the tears from my eyes. "No you aren't! I can't see you!" My hand fell through the thin curtain of air.

Nothing. Nothing was there in the dark.

"I'm right here Bella," he said, his voice with a new urgency to it. "Right in front of you."

I sighed. "Why can't you come to me?" I reached my arm out and stumbled carelessly in the dark. Finally, I stumbled upon something in the dark. My hands ran over him, my breath short. His warmness washed over me and all the pain I had felt the past days vanished. My voice became a mere whisper in his presence, "Jacob…"

The dark screen on me was lifted and I saw Jacob standing in front of me. My knees buckled and I fell into his arms. He gently lifted me up and caressed me. "I'm here, Bella. I'll _always_ be here."

I relaxed in his hold, his arms a castle to me. "I miss you."

"I know." Jacob paused, "Are you going to marry him? The _vampire_?"

I hesitated, "Yes."

The screen overcame me again. Unable to see anything, I reached out in front of me, hoping to find Jacob there. Unwilling to give up, I walked blindly around. "Jacob?"

No answer.

I raised my voice this time, "Jacob?"

Silence.

"Jacob!"

Thrashing violently in my bed, I quickly woke up to find my bed a complete mess. I looked at the empty space beside me and sighed in relief. Edward had not seen what just happened. Quickly, I reached into my drawer, where I placed the wooden tube that Jacob had given me.

As soon as I found it, I whispered, "Are you there?"

There was no answer. No reply. Just like in my dream.

I shuddered and rolled the tube under my bed. I couldn't dwell on the past. I had to move on. I was going to be married… I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I just needed a quick shower, something to wash away the remnants of Jacob; if only it was that easy.

As I stepped out of the shower, my bathroom wrapped in heavy fog, I heard a familiar and soothing voice.

"Bella?"

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked happily.

Alice glided gracefully into the room and flopped onto my bed. "I'm here to help you prepare for the wedding!"

"Wedding?"

"We decided not to wait! Edward doesn't know about this yet. I was behind the whole thing!" she said cheerfully. "Hurry up! Get dressed!"

"But what about my dad? He doesn't know!"

"I've taken care of everything! Just come on!"

I placed the towel away and walked after her. I was getting married.

Today.


	6. I Hear the Bells

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 6: I Hear the Bells

I stepped into the Cullen's house with Alice, unsure of what I was about to see. The surroundings washed over me as I finally realized something.

I was going to be married.

I was going to be turned.

Bella Swan would no longer exist. Instead, she would become an integral part of the Cullen family. The _vampire_ family. I smiled, a little scared for what was ahead.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

My eyes traveled over the vibrant yellows of the room, contrasted against the pale pink and white colors of the room. Ribbons were tied elegantly to every door and light. White petals were scattered on the floor. Candles were placed in a carefully formed path on the floor. Elegant, wooden, and cushioned pews were placed on both sides of the path. I stepped onto the path, a little hesitant.

"I'm supposed to walk on this candle path?"

"Of course."

"But I am accident prone! What if I kick one over and cause a fire?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Relax Bella! Nothing will happen!"

"But why the sudden rush to get married? Shouldn't you have asked me first?" I asked, bitter. "You should have warned me!"

She pranced over to the other side and moved the candles around. "I was excited! If you get married, you can become a vampire! Plus, I was already planning this for months."

I sighed. "Alright then…"

I shuffled around Alice's room, my mind wrapped in thoughts. Her room was deadly silent, the perfect place for me and my thoughts.

I was getting married right now. Alice was getting the wedding dress ready. And I was waiting in her room so I could be her mannequin.

Where was Jacob in all of this?

My thoughts eased dangerously back to Jacob. Finally, I stopped walking, and then fell onto the bed.

Knock. Knock.

I quickly got up and looked at the door. "Alice?" I opened the door and looked cautiously outside and saw nothing there. Slightly confused, I closed the door again.

Knock.

I spun around, looking at the room. A shadow flitted across the curtain which covered the entrance to the balcony. My heart caught in my throat. Who was it?

"Edward? You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," I shouted. The shadow didn't answer. Scared, I grabbed one of the thin lamps on Alice's drawer. "Who's there?" I edged closer to the curtains, my hand stretched out. "I'm armed!" Finally, I closed my eyes then gathered enough courage to enter the balcony. Blindly, I began to hit the air around me.

"Jesus Bella! Stop hitting me!"

I kept my eyes closed, convinced that I was dreaming. "No, it can't be. I'm dreaming."

"Open your eyes Bella. You're not dreaming."

There it was again.

The voice.

I let the warmness wash over me, a smile formed on my face. "I am dreaming. I can't wake up." I felt his warm hands grasp my cheek gently, leaving me shivering in happiness. Finally, I opened my eyes. "Jacob."

He smiled at me, his eyes crinkling with amusement. "That's my name isn't it? I'm sorry I scared you. But really? Hitting me with a lamp?"

I blushed. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. It didn't hurt _at all."_

I grumbled slightly, and folded my arms. "It should have." Suddenly, the sadness that had surrounded me evolved into anger. "Where were you? I was worried sick about you!"

Jacob wrapped me in his arms, shielding me from the cold air. "I'm sorry Bella. I just needed time to think. Alone, by myself, without the thoughts of my fellow werewolves…" We stood there in silence, enjoying each others company. "Are you really going to marry him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"  
"Yes, I do. I love him so much."

He pushed me away and looked down at the ground. "I love you too Bella. I could be your sunlight. He can't. How can you let him hurt you again?"

I stepped next to him and slipped my fingers into his. "He won't."

"Bella! Open the door; I have your wedding dress!" Alice called.

Jacob stiffened. "I have to go."

He climbed over the railing of the balcony and paused at the tug of his shirt. "Jacob, don't go. Stay."

"I can't watch you toss away your life for someone who hurt you. Please, let me go."

I slipped my grasp on him and watched hopelessly as he climbed onto the tree. "Bye Jacob."

Jacob managed to smile at me, "If he ever hurts you, I will always be here, waiting. You'll never be alone."

"Bella! Are you in there?" Alice asked again.

I ignored her, and watched Jacob step into the darkness, until he completely disappeared. Finally, I walked back inside and opened the door for Alice.

"Hey, sorry about that."

Alice ran a thumb down my cheek and wiped away the tears. "Why are you crying?" Her nose crinkled. "Gosh, Bella, not to be rude or anything, but you smell horrible!" She gasped as soon as she said this, "Jacob was here wasn't he?"

I nodded sadly. Alice took my hand and walked me to the bed. "I'm alright, really Alice."

"We could postpone it. Relax another day."

I shook my head, "No, I'm ready."

Alice kissed me on the forehead. "You're so brave Bella and you're going to love your dress!"

I looked at the white sheet covering the dress, horrified. "It's not too frilly is it?"

"Of course not, silly."

I walked over to the dress, and uncovered it. The sheet came off of it and revealed a beautiful and pure white dress. There were no frills or flowers on it, just a simple V-neck. Even though it was simple, it seemed to exert elegance and beauty. I played around with the silky quality of it then slipped it on, enjoying the satin feel.

"You look gorgeous Bella!"

"Thanks," I said, embarrassed. She set me down onto a chair and quickly fashioned my hair into elegant curls. Finally, after a while, she reached out for my hand.

"Ready Bella?"

I sighed and slipped one look at myself in the mirror. I was completely transformed into something I've never looked like before. I hoped Edward would like it…

"Ready."


	7. I Do

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 7: I Do

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take Bella Swan as your wife?"

Edward ran his eyes over me, a smile creeping onto his face. "Yes."

"And do you, Bella Swan, take Edward Cullen as your wife?"

I looked at Edward, and he grinned at me. My heart fluttered in my chest. At that moment, I knew that I was making the right choice for me. "Yes."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

I leaned toward him, our eyes closing slowly in a similar beat, as if we were one body. An electric shock went through me, and the need to kiss him increased. However, he pulled me away before I could make a fool of myself. "Later, Bella."

I blushed. He gently took my hand and we walked down the aisle. My eyes ran over the people in the crowd, hoping for a glimpse of Jacob. Nothing.

"Charlie!" I said as soon as I saw him. "I didn't think you were going to come!"

Charlie hugged me, "Of course I was going to come. I may be shocked and a bit mad, but you're still my daughter."

I grinned. "And I thought that you were going to disown me."

"Me? Why would you think that?" Charlie said with a broad smile.

Edward cleared his throat, "Hello sir."

Charlie turned toward him, his fists clenched to his sides. I dragged Edward away before he could hurt himself. "Come on Edward."

He chuckled and whispered into my ear, "You look absolutely stunning tonight." He leaned down and kissed my cheek gently.

"Nothing compared to you," I muttered. We walked around the reception, greeting and thanking those who had come. Everything seemed right. Perfect.

Peaceful.

Edward, however, felt something completely different. He slipped his hands from mine, his white hands clenched together. I looked at him, confused with his sudden change of emotion.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

He managed to change his expression into a pained grimace. "Nothing, Bella. Everything is fine, don't worry. I'll protect you."

I paused at these words. "Protect against what?" He didn't reply, instead, he looked at Alice, her expression mirroring Edwards. "Edward," I said more urgently, "What do I need protection against?"

"Come with me," Edward said and slipped his hand into mine once again. "Alice will have the answers."

We swam into the mass gathering of people, nobody noticing our rushed steps. Edward nodded his head toward an abandoned room, but Alice shook her head.

"No, Edward, better to be out in the public, where the humans will see us," she whispered as softly as she could. "They won't risk doing anything in front of the crowd."

I stiffened. The only people that fit this description…. The Volturi. They were here.

Edward nodded, "What did you see Alice?"

Together, we walked toward a more secluded corner of the room, where only another was dwelling. The couple seemed to be attached at the hip, their black coats swishing together in the same rhythm.

Alice's eyes widened at the sight of them, opened her mouth, "Bella-," she stopped midsentence, looked around and walked the other way with a spring to her step.

Edward looked at her, completely bewildered by this abrupt change. He looked in the direction Alice was looking and tensed up. "Bella, walk away, go to Alice, _now_."

Taken aback, I walked away from him, never keeping my eyes off of him. Something changed in him, however. He shook his head, and then he walked away, his worried expression gone.

"Come, Bella, let us dance."

I looked back at the corner, my eyes focused on the darkly dressed duo. "The Volturi…" I whispered in acknowledgement.

Edward didn't hear me, his attention focused on the crowd around us. "Many of your friends have come. Are you going to talk to them?"

I stepped in front of Edward and shook him lightly. "Edward, do you remember anything that just happened?"

His smile vanished from his face. Edward fell to the floor and groaned in agony. The people around us stopped there joyful partying and focused on Edward. Worried, they all tried to reach the center, desperate to help the groom. I tried to reach him, but the crowd pushed me farther and farther.

"Come on! I'm the bride, let me get to my groom!" I yelled over the noise. A firm and icy hand grasped my wrist. I gasped, trying to escape from the locks. "Help!"

They whisked me away, their black coats rushing into the darkness of the night.

The Volturi.

What was I going to do?


	8. Trapped

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 8: Trapped

"Keep watch on the human," ordered Jane, her face set over mine. "We need to finish some business with her later."

"Is she awake yet?" the cold voice of Aro whispered. "Renata, go check."

"Yes, master."

"How did you divert the vampires?" Jane asked. "Aro was prepared to erase the senses of everyone at the wedding, but something happened."

"Ah, yes. Well, the two Cullen siblings saw me and set out to destroy me, but Renata successfully diverted them from their goal. They returned, having no recollection of their original intention," Aro explained with his sadistic tone.

"Brilliant," said Jane. She walked away, her long cloak swishing on the marble floor of the dungeon.

"Has she awoken Renata?"

I held my breath, desperate for them to leave me alone. The marble floor was so hard, my back ached from lying on it.

"She's awake," she murmured.

"Well, Bella, we know you're awake. You can open your eyes now," Aro ordered. I kept my eyes shut and hoped that they would abandon me on the floor. "Bella, open your eyes, _now_."

I looked around at the artificial lights which surrounded the walls of the stone chamber. The coldness in the room seemed to increase with every movement the Volturi took. In the wodden chairs which sat in front of me, sat the leaders of the Volturi. "What are you going to do?" I asked.

Aro chuckled, "Bella, we are not going to harm you, we simply want to_ help_ you."

I shook my head in disbelief, "How is this helping me?" I asked with a slight quiver in my voice. "Please, let me go."

"Bella, Bella… The Cullens told us that you would be immortal the next time we came. However, here you are, still mortal, human, and," he leaned forward and inhaled deeply, "Delicious."

I shivered, and tried to hide the growing fear inside my chest. _Please come save me Edward_, I prayed.

"You are absolutely the most intriguing human I have ever set my eyes upon," he drawled. "I wonder what you will be like as a vampire." Aro gently lifted Renata's hand off his arm. He knelt down and brushed my hair away with his hand. He examined my neck, his eyes filled with a sudden lust. As I whimpered softly, the pleasure in his eyes increased. "I wonder, what makes you invulnerable to all of our abilities?"

I whisked my head away from his cold hands, and set my gaze upon the entrance door. The dark mahogany doors opened, and Jane and Alec stepped into the room. Jane's delicate steps matched with the rhythm of Alec's confident strides. They moved closer and closer to me, their soulless eyes set on mine.

"Aro, the preparations are ready. Shall we send her to the bedroom?" Jane asked. Her sweet yet disdainful voice reverberated across the vast room. It sent a shiver up my spine.

"Wonderful. Please, take her up now. We will have to give her _one_ more night of rest before the event."

One more night? I choked. Were they going to turn me? Jane and Alec stepped directly in front of me; their eyes ordered me to come with them. I picked myself up obediently, my mind numb and thoughtless. They led me to the bright hallways and stepped onto a hidden staircase. The two vampires sparkled in the sunlight which shone through the small windows. All of us, deadly silent, walked up to the third floor landing of the building. They stopped in front of a closed door, Jane's swift hands unlocking the three intricate locks.

"You will rest, eat, and sleep here for the night," Jane said. "Do not try to escape, you won't succeed." Without another word, she walked away and locked the door behind her.

I collapsed onto the floor, holding my head to my hands. Please, help…


End file.
